ESB Strike Team Go!
ESB Strike Team Go! is the second episode of SBFW Quest. It aired October 8, 2018 and was written by AFallenPower. Transcript ???: Wait! (Everyone pauses and looks around) Spongebob456: Yes? (456 gets stabbed in the back) Spongebob456: Lord! This man who ever the hell is he is one evil man! (The Mystery User is since running away) Purp: I hope this doesn’t turn into a running gag. Alex: That man’s a betrayer! He has an official Rollback tag! Golf: 456, go get that man and throw him down the pit of depression! Spongebob456: Lord gives me mercy, but not you? Golf: I don’t care if you have a broken leg and arm, I will still send you to vote ‘no’ on my account disabling trail. Spongebob456: Okay, just give me another copy of the Bible of ESB. (runs off) Golf: Okay! Now… CHAR- (sees everyone is gone) Golf: Squiddle, go for that man with the shot man. I want him down the pit as well. Squiddle: But- Golf: Or else I’ll ban you from my land. Squiddle: Okay… (under breath) dick. Golf: Everyone else, prepare your Skypes and we’ll get all of them to set them up with a rigged FANDOM account ban! (Golf holds up a gun and he shoots it) Golf: CHARGE AND GET THOSE ATTACKERS! (All of the guards run and spread out) Bot: Do you have any of your daggers? Rocky: They are right he- Aw shit, I forgot about those. Bot: Then how the fricking heck are we going to kill those guards? Rocky: Umm- Oh shit! Dan! Look who is getting you! (Dan sees that Squiddle is going for him) Dan: Guys! I got a plan for myself! I’ll first lure her! Just left me! (Dan runs away as Squiddle chases him) Bot and Rocky: What the f- (Transitions to Matchy, Jarsbe, INU and CrazySponge walking) Matchy: We aren’t going to talk, right? CrazySponge: o Jasbre: Nope. (They see that Dan running with Squiddle chasing him) Matchy: Let’s just say that my thoughts aren’t right. CrazySponge: Does Dan have a cellphone? Jasbre: No. It’s the medieval ages. People back then didn’t have the type of tech. Matchy: Classic Jasbr- (An arrow hits the ground beside Matchy’s foot) Matchy: What the… (Sees that Alex had shot it) Alex: I got Jasbre people! Now I shall dethrone from you place on discord! Jasbre: Can you instead kill- INU: Are we going to run or what? Matchy: Fucking run. (The four of them run away, splinting into pairs and Alex goes for Matchy and Jarbse) Matchy: Look! A rock! Jarbse: Wait where? OH SHI- (Transitions to Spongebob456 walking in the woods) Spongebob456: Where is that Rollback? (Takes out a pill from a pocket and puts it into his mouth) (Lock and Polar are behind a rock as they look at him) Lock: 456 does drugs? Polar: Bot did find him high one time in chat. Lock: Anyways, who is he looking for? Polar: The only reasonable Rollback that would do such a thing would be AFP since he has been going through a conversion. Spongebob456: Who? Who was that? Was that Christ behind that rock? (He walks over to that rock) Lock: Oh shit, what do we do? Polar: This is a stupid plan, but… (They whisper) (Spongebob456 arrives at behind the rock just to see Polar) Spongebob456: You aren’t my Lord… Polar: Well, I’m… Mary! The Lord’s mother! Spongebob456: Well, this got to be in the very range of chances of stuff that can happen, but okay. Can you give me a copy of the ESB bible by Golfpecks? Polar: I… don’t have any copies on me. Spongebob456: Can I pay you twenty dollars for a pre-order for version 68.99.1? Polar: Sure… (She nods her head) Spongebob456: What you looking at? (He turns around just to see Lock getting ready to stab him, but 456 quickly dodges it and he brings out his sword) Spongebob456: You ain’t Mary’s sister! Now on the order of c- (Spongebob456 gets shot in the chest from behind and he falls over to reveal the mystery Rollback) Lock: Who are you? ???: I’m… AFP. Polar: I was right! (Transitions to Rocky and Bot laying down on the ground with sharpen sticks) Rocky: Bot, can you repeat on what’s the plan? Bot: The plan is that we are going to ambush that guard while he is putting up pictures. Rocky: Are you sure this is going to wo- Bot: Shh! This is our time. He is starting to get really bored! (Figmeister yawns, he takes out pictures from his pocket and starts to pin screenshots of SpongeBob episodes on the tree) Bot: Okay, we’ll just sneak up on him from behind and stab his back Rocky: Can I act like he is RedBomb? Bot: That’s a weird request, but sure. (The two quietly walk to a Figmeister while he is pinning up the images) Bot: Now, stab him at my sign- Rocky: Now get a taste of revenge! (Rocky stabs Figmeister in the back) Bot: Why!? Rocky: Because I hate RedBomb. Figmeister: How dare you interrupt my gallery-making! (Gets out his gun) Bot: Aw shit. (Matchy and Jasbre hear gunshots as Alex is looking around) Matchy: What is that? Jasbre: Matchy, do you have any pings on you? Matchy: Well, no. Jasbre: Should you? Matchy: This just isn’t the time too. Oh! Here’s an arrow to hopefully st- (Jasbre grabs the arrow out his hand, goes to Alex and kills him by stabbing him) (CrazySponge and INU jump out of a bush and cheer) INU: Nice job! CrazySponge: yeah! (The two walk with King Jarbse) Matchy: Guys, just letting you know, using the arrow head as a weapon was my idea and that Jarbse couldn't just stab him once. I am starting to question the logic of this universe. (The four arrive at the scene with Rocky and Bot just done killing Figmeister) Bot: Well damn, I had to stab him into an incredibly uncomfortable place just to kill him. INU and CrazySponge: What the… Matchy: Ummm… I can’t say it. (Lock, Polar and AFP are seen walking from the woods) Bot: Who are you? AFP: I am AFallenPower people! Matchy: How did you get that dagger? AFP: I… um… got it from somewhere. Bot: Okay… (Dan is seen coming from the woods) Bot: Dan, what did you do? To Squiddle? Dan: (looking around) Umm… well… firstly… what are we going to do? Matchy: Aw shit. Bot: This is hard to work around... Polar: Umm… Oh no... (Shows Golfpecks looking at 456’s dead body floating on a river) Golfpecks: Dang those bastards! They killed all of my guards! I am on the edge of giving up, but with how much I am going to lose and how much I have already lost, I shall not do my mistake on not giving up again! Category:SBFW Quest Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:AFallenPower